Meet the boss
by ediawe
Summary: AU, traduction d'une fic de Dione-chan. Remus a besoin de quelques papiers pour un nouveau travail ; alors qu'il va les chercher, il se retrouve coincé dans l'ascenseur avec un étranger très séduisant.


Fics de l'Avent, 6e jour !

Un petit Sirius/Remus, pour me faire pardonner mon retard d'hier ^^

Traduction d'une fic de Dione-Chan.

Avertissement : Lemon (oui, je vois bien vos yeux qui brillent tout à coup).

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Remus parcourait le journal, cherchant les petites annonces pour trouver un nouveau travail. Son ancien employeur était en faillite et il serait bientôt sans travail s'il ne trouvait rien d'autre avant la fin du mois prochain.

Il n'était pas trop difficile pour ce qui concernait son nouvel emploi ; tant qu'il payait son loyer et remplissait son estomac, ça irait.

Il y avait des annonces pour des postes dans une boulangerie, dans une laverie automatique et dans une animalerie. Ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de Remus, à la rigueur l'animalerie, mais les deux autres étaient absolument inaccessibles. Avec un soupir fatigué, il lut les deux dernières annonces et un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Un magasin de moto avait besoin d'un employé pour un travail de bureau. Remus n'aimait pas tant que ça les motos, mais il pourrait travail dans le domaine où il avait fait ses études. Ce qu'il accueillerait très volontiers.

Encore plus à son goût, le magasin était seulement à deux pâtés de maison de chez lui, et il n'aurait aucun problème pour atteindre son lieu de travail.

Espérant que le poste n'était pas déjà pris, Remus ne perdit pas de temps et pris son téléphone pour appeler le numéro indiqué au bas de l'annonce.

Il était un peu nerveux alors qu'il attendait qu'on lui réponde, et après cinq sonneries, une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bonjour, « Black Motors », Lily Potter à l'appareil. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je suis intéressé par le travail pour lequel vous avez passé une annonce dans le Times, répondit Remus.

-Ah oui. Le poste est toujours libre mais M. Black n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Le mieux serait d'envoyer votre CV d'ici quelques jours. Oh, et vous aurez besoin d'une vérification de vos antécédents, aussi.

-Pas de problème, je vais me la procurer et vous l'envoyer avec le reste.

Remus se sentait beaucoup plus calme à présent. La femme au bout du fil avait l'air très chaleureuse, et il pressentait que ce serait un endroit agréable pour travailler.

-Ca serait parfait. Peut-être pourriez-vous me laisser votre numéro de téléphone maintenant, au cas où M. Black voudrait vous rappeler ? demanda Lily Potter à Remus qui lui donna l'information.

-Merci M. Lupin. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de mon côté. Vous avez des questions ?

-Non, merci, pas pour le moment. Je vous enverrais les papiers dès que possible.

-D'accord, je dirais à M. Black que vous êtes intéressé par le poste. Bonne journée, M. Lupin.

Tous deux se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent.

En souriant, Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. C'était tôt dans l'après-midi ; il avait encore tout le temps d'aller à la mairie pour sa vérification d'antécédent. Il prit donc ses clés et sa veste et quitta son petit studio.

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus entrait dans la mairie. Il regarda autour de la pièce remplie d'activité et se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil pour demander où il pouvait se procurer les papiers.

Une femme d'à peu près son âge lui demanda en le regardant de manière étrange :

-Bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-J'ai besoin d'une vérification d'antécédent. Pouvez-vous me dire où est-ce que je dois aller pour ça ?

-Oh, oui, au troisième étage, salle numéro 324, demandez M. Weasley, lui répondit la femme.

***

Remus la remercia et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il partait, il entendit la femme murmurer quelque chose à sa collègue à propos de lui. Apparemment, elle le trouvait vraiment mignon et devait en faire part dès que possible à son amie.

Il secoua la tête. Non seulement il était homosexuel mais il avait aussi une forte aversion pour les commérages, et il semblait que cette femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de cancaner.

***

Remus regarda autour de lui et appela l'ascenseur le plus proche qu'il put trouver ; quand il fut arrivé, il entra et pressa le bouton du troisième étage. Les portes avaient commencé à se refermer lorsqu'un autre homme se glissa à ses côté. Il était grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns, et portait des vêtements de motard qui soulignait sa silhouette agréable.

Il écarta nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux. Quand il repéra Remus, il l'observa de la tête au pied et lui fit un léger sourire qui le fit rougir un peu. L'homme était vraiment séduisant, de l'avis de Remus, et s'il interprétait correctement le regard qu'il avait reçu, il était au moins bisexuel. L'ascenseur commença à monter et s'arrêta bien trop tôt au goût de Remus. Il quitta l'ascenseur mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser un dernier coup d'œil vers l'étranger avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

***

Une demi-heure après, Remus se tenait de nouveau devant l'ascenseur en attendant qu'il arrive. L'employé aux cheveux roux du bureau, M. Weasley, lui avait dit qu'il faudrait quelques jours à ses documents pour arriver. Assez de temps pour que Remus récupère les autres papiers dont il avait besoin pour son entretien.

Un léger tintement annonça que l'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter et Remus entra dans le petit espace, se retrouvant face à face avec l'inconnu rencontré quelques instants auparavant. L'étranger lui sourit à nouveau de façon troublante et le cœur de Remus commença à battre avec force dans sa poitrine.

L'ascenseur se remit en mouvement et descendit avant de se mettre à trembler. Les lumières s'éteignirent, puis tout s'immobilisa. Seule la lampe d'urgence continuait d'illuminer la petite cabine d'une lueur diffuse.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! grogna Remus en se rendant compte que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté et qu'ils étaient à présent bloqués entre deux étages.

Il se tourna vers le bouton d'appel d'urgence et appuya dessus. Une voix féminine répondit à son appel.

-Bonjour, Bertha Jorkins à l'appareil. Vous êtes coincés dans l'ascenseur ? demanda-t-elle inutilement puisque, sans que malheureux Remus puisse le voir, une lampe sur le tableau des appels lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un appel d'urgence depuis l'un des ascenseurs.

-Oui, vous pouvez appeler de l'aide, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Remus, qui se sentait mal-à-l'aise dans cette situation.

Pas qu'il soit claustrophobe, mais quand même, la petite cabine n'était pas un endroit où il voulait rester trop longtemps. Même avec cet homme séduisant appuyé contre le mur opposé, regardant autour de lui comme si leur situation actuelle ne sortait absolument pas de l'ordinaire.

-Nous allons appeler le service tout de suite, mais ça prendra une demi-heure avant que l'ascenseur soit de nouveau fonctionnel, expliqua la voix de Mlle Jorkins à travers le petit interphone.

-Une demi-heure ?

Remus ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Ouaip, trente minutes. Combien de personnes sont avec vous ? demanda Bertha Jorkins.

-Juste moi et un autre homme.

Le regard de Remus s'égara sur l'étranger, qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiet de leur situation, au contraire. Ses lèvres pleines étaient retroussées dans un léger sourire rusé alors qu'il fixait intensément Remus de ses yeux gris. Il ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir sous le regard pénétrant de l'homme brun.

-D'accord. J'appelle du secours. J'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Gardez la tête haute ! lança Mlle Jorkins et elle raccrocha.

***

-Fantastique ! grogna Remus, irrité, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, la barre s'enfonçant dans son dos.

Puis son regard s'égara sur l'homme coincé avec lui dans l'ascenseur.

Alors que les yeux de Remus rencontraient les iris grises de l'inconnu, il sentit la rougeur se répandre à nouveau sur ses joues, et en être conscient le fit rougir encore plus.

-Fait chaud ici, non ? dit l'homme d'une voix douce et sensuelle qui alla directement dans le bas du ventre de Remus.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'inconnu lui sourit de nouveau, et ouvrit sa veste de cuir. Fasciné, Remus suivit son mouvement et le fixa alors que l'homme retirait l'épais vêtement, révélant un T-shirt noir à l'effigie des Stones. Sous le bord des manches courtes, Remus aperçu les lignes de plusieurs tatouages.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda si ce serait une bonne idée de retirer sa propre veste, mais il faisait vraiment chaud dans l'étroite cabine, aussi se glissa-t-il hors de son manteau d'un brun banal. Il la posa sur son bras gauche, alors que l'autre homme avait jeté négligemment sa veste de cuir sur le sol près de lui.

Pendant quelques instants, qui semblèrent une éternité à Remus, aucune d'entre eux ne parla. Remus jouait nerveusement avec un bouton de sa veste, sentant le regard gris et intense de l'étranger sur lui. La sensation le faisait se sentir mal-à-l'aise et lui donnait chaud en même temps et des images qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir se formèrent dans son esprit.

-Une demi-heure avant qu'ils nous sortent de là. Tu as une idée de comment nous pourrions passer le temps ?

Remus leva les yeux de son bouton et vit l'autre homme s'avancer vers lui alors la distance qui les séparait rétrécissait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste devant lui, envahissant son espace personnel.

Remus resta parfaitement immobile alors que l'homme s'arrêtait en face de lui, leurs corps se touchant presque. Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur du corps de l'inconnu à travers leurs vêtements et humer l'arôme indéniablement masculin de sa peau.

Le cœur de Remus commença à battre furieusement et il serra plus fort sa veste. Il ne savait pas comment il devait répondre à cette offre ambiguë. Il n'avait jamais été homme à avoir de brèves aventures, mais d'un autre côté, l'homme était bien trop séduisant pour laisser passer cette chance. Alors Remus fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé autrement.

-Je ne sais. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose en tête ?

Il fit un sourire rusé à l'inconnu. L'homme eu un sourire satisfait et balada une main calleuse sur la joue de Remus.

-Oh, je pense à quelque chose qui pourrait faire passer le temps de manière très agréable.

L'homme prit la veste des mains de Remus et le jeta à côté de la sienne, avant d'entourer d'un bras puissant la taille de Remus pour l'attirer contre son corps.

Remus sentit l'excitation de l'autre homme contre sa cuisse à travers le pantalon de cuir et sa propre érection s'accentua encore plus. En soupirant, il se blottit contre l'inconnu, fermant les yeux et inspirant l'agréable arôme qui l'entourait.

Des mains puissantes se baladaient dans son dos, puis de son cou à son menton, qu'elles redressèrent légèrement. Les yeux bruns de Remus rencontrèrent ceux, gris, de l'homme, puis il sentit des lèvres douces et chaudes se presser contre les siennes.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait une langue se presser contre ses lèvres, demandant à entrer. Leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre ; Remus pouvait sentir un goût de café et la saveur unique de l'autre homme.

Les premiers baisers délicats s'enflammèrent très vite et Remus gémit doucement alors que des dents mordillaient rudement sa lèvre inférieure. La douleur se confondait avec le plaisir, en lui faisant les jambes en coton et en durcissant douloureusement son sexe.

Il avait depuis longtemps entouré l'inconnu de ses bras, ses mains errant sur les épaules et le dos puissant, en sentant les muscles jouer sous le tissu légèrement humide du T-shirt. Un murmure approbateur répondit à ses caresses.

Finalement, une main rugueuse trouva le chemin qui menait sous la chemise de Remus pour caresser son ventre plat et remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, en touchant occasionnellement ses tétons. Remus grogna à ce contact, agrippant étroitement le tissu noir du T-shirt de l'autre homme de ses mains moites.

-Et si on se débarrassait de ça ? proposa l'étranger.

Il recula un peu, défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de Remus, l'agrippa et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il observa le corps de Remus en souriant, appréciant apparemment ce qu'il voyait.

Puis, il sortit son propre T-shirt de son pantalon pour s'en débarrasser. Remus regarda fasciné alors qu'un corps abondamment tatoué était révélé en face de lui. Ses yeux suivirent les différentes lignes qui s'étendaient autour de ses bras et de sa poitrine agréablement bronzés.

A nouveau, l'homme attira Remus contre son corps. Une main se balada sans honte sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre errait sur ses côtes, ce qui fit glousser un peu Remus.

-Oh, on est chatouilleux, rit l'inconnu avant de laisser sa main revenir vers la poitrine de Remus.

Doucement, il joua avec ses tétons dressés d'un rose sombre, lui arrachant quelques hoquets de plaisir. Remus ne perdait pas son temps non plus. Au début, il laissa ses doigts errer sur les ornements qui décorait la peau douce et humide du l'autre homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps et touche un téton piercé. Une brusque inspiration lui apprit que ce contact était plus que bienvenu, et il commença donc à jouer avec le petit clou d'argent jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait un gémissement venant du fond de sa gorge.

Entretemps, une main puissante trouva son entrejambe et frotta la bosse dans son pantalon, en se pressant de plus en plus contre son excitation à mesure que Remus tourmentait l'autre homme. Remus geignit de désir, souhaitant que la main qui le torturait touche directement sa chair brûlante.

Bien trop excité pour se préoccuper de ce que l'autre pourrait penser, Remus retira la main de la poitrine de l'autre homme et la laissa glisser sur l'érection tout aussi dure emprisonnée dans le pantalon de cuir noir. Un léger grognement roula dans la gorge de l'inconnu et il mordilla le cou de Remus, en y laissant certainement une marque rougie.

Remus frotta la chair emplie de désir à travers le tissu frais alors qu'il sentait qu'on défaisait sa ceinture et qu'on ouvrait sa braguette. Il soupira alors que son excitation était libérée, uniquement pour être prise un moment plus tard dans l'étroit canal d'une main qui s'enroula autour d'elle.

-Oh !

Remus se pressa instinctivement contre cette main qui le tourmentait, en transpirant par toutes les pores de sa peau. Il appuya la tête contre l'épaule puissante de l'autre homme et tenta de retenir ses gémissements, tandis que sa main poursuivait ses caresses sur le pantalon de cuir renflé.

Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et écarta le tissu épais de ses mains moites et tremblantes. Il baissa la braguette et vit immédiatement le gland humide et rougi de l'autre qui sortait de son boxer.

En se léchant les lèvres, Remus glissa la main à l'intérieur du tissu et caressa expérimentalement la chair tendue.

-Hm, oui ! C'est bon.

Se sentant encouragé Remus continua ses soins sur le corps de l'autre homme ; tout deux gémissait dans la bouche de l'autre en s'embrassant comme s'il ne devait jamais y avoir de lendemain.

Remus grogna alors que le bout de leurs sexes se heurtaient à chacun des mouvements de leurs mains, répandant du sperme sur la peau de l'autre.

-Aaah !

Remus cria presque quand leurs pénis se frottèrent accidentellement l'un contre l'autre. Il ne réagissait que rarement aussi fort au toucher de quelqu'un et maintenant, il en était là, dans un ascenseur, à peloter un complet inconnu et c'était une des expériences les plus intenses qu'il ait jamais eu.

L'homme regarda Remus avec des yeux gris brûlants pendant un instant avant de desserrer la prise de Remus sur son membre.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Remus n'eu pas à finir sa question car l'étranger le pressa contre son corps, prenant leurs deux sexes dans sa main et les caressant ensemble. Remus gémit, et entoura également de sa main leurs érections jointes.

-Ah, c'est si bon, fit l'autre homme d'une voix rauque.

Remus ne put que gémir en signe d'approbation. Les sensations de cet instant étaient trop intenses. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Son bras s'enroula autour d'une épaule tatouée et l'agrippa, assez fort pour y laisser des bleus, mais il n'en avait cure. Il sentit ses genoux faiblir, et si le corps de l'autre homme ne l'avait pas soutenu, il se serait effondré d'un moment à l'autre.

Visiblement, son orgasme imminent ne passa pas inaperçu. L'étranger retira son propre membre du cocon de leurs mains jointes et s'affairait à présent sur le sexe de Remus avec des gestes experts, augmentant encore son plaisir.

-Allez ! Laisse-toi aller.

Ces mots brûlants furent la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Remus, et avec un gémissement profond, il jouit sur la main de l'autre homme.

Frissonnant, il se laissa aller contre ce corps puissant, se remettant de son orgasme. Alors qu'il regardait le visage de l'inconnu, il vit des yeux voilés le fixer, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres rougies de baisers.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, puis, sans aucune hésitation, il tendit la main vers la virilité toujours raidi de l'autre homme pour la masser. Il voulait remercier l'autre du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner. L'inconnu glissa un bras puissant autour de lui et enfouit la tête dans le creux de son cou en gémissant et en murmurant des paroles salaces tandis que Remus lui donnait du plaisir.

Finalement, il atteignit à son tour l'orgasme, mordant le cou de Remus pour retenir un cri primal. Sans trop se soucier de la douleur, Remus attendit que l'homme redescende sur terre.

L'inconnu releva la tête après avoir repris son souffle et embrassa doucement Remus, le remerciant pour tout le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner. Remus retourna le baiser d'aussi bon cœur.

***

Un sursaut de l'ascenseur les fit se séparer brusquement. Il semblait que les techniciens étaient arrivés et avaient réparé le problème, donc ils seraient bientôt sortis de leur prison accidentelle.

-On devrait remettre nos vêtements, suggéra l'homme et il alla chercher son T-shirt.

Dans le même temps, Remus chercha dans sa veste les mouchoirs qu'il y gardait habituellement. Sa main était toujours dégoulinante de sperme. Il la nettoya et offrit un autre mouchoir à l'étranger.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il le prit et se nettoya à son tour les mains, avant d'enfiler complètement son T-shirt.

Remus boutonna sa chemise et remis sa veste, juste au moment où les lumières se rallumaient.

Entièrement habillé, Remus regarda l'inconnu remonter la fermeture éclaire de sa veste de cuir. Puis, l'ascenseur recommença à bouger. Pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient vers les étages inférieurs, l'autre homme tenta de remettre un peu en ordre ses longs cheveux noirs. Il finit juste quand, avec un tintement familier, les portes se rouvrirent.

Avec tous les sons venant du hall d'entrée, Remus eu l'impression que tout cela n'avait été qu'un étrange rêve, et avant qu'il puisse au moins demander le nom de l'autre homme, l'inconnu lui fit un clin d'œil en se glissant hors de l'ascenseur vers la foule affairée au-dehors, hors de vue de Remus.

***

Quatre jours plus tard, Remus reçut une lettre contenant la vérification d'antécédent demandée. Il l'ajouta à ses autres papiers et les mit ensembles dans une enveloppe.

Tout en espérant que le poste était toujours libre, il alla à la salle de bain pour rafraichir un peu sa tenue. Il voulait être présentable pour quand il donnerait ses papiers à « Black Motors ».

Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, il quitta son appartement et marcha jusqu'au magasin de motos, à deux pâtés de maison de là.

Dix minutes plus tard, il atteignit sa destination et, un peu nerveux, il poussa la porte vitrée. Devant le comptoir se trouvaient plusieurs motos en exposition. Le soleil passait à travers les larges fenêtres, emplissant la pièce de lumière. En souriant, Remus regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un petit bureau de réception dans le coin droit. Une femme aux cheveux roux était assise derrière et elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle et Remus reconnut sa voix.

-Vous êtes Mme Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

-Ah, oui. Vous êtes là pour le poste, lui sourit Mme Potter. Vous avez les papiers avec vous ?

En guise de réponse, Remus exhiba l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main.

Mme Potter hocha la tête.

-Si vous avez un peu de temps, vous pouvez attendre un moment. M. Black devrait vite être de retour. Peut-être pourrez-vous lui parler tout de suite.

-Ca serait parfait. Je n'ai aucun engagement pour le moment, alors ce ne sera pas un problème d'attendre un peu, dit Remus en souriant, espérant qu'il aurait de la chance.

-Parfait. Venez avec moi, vous pouvez attendre dans le bureau de M. Black.

Mme Potter se leva et contourna le bureau. Remus remarqua que la jeune femme était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ; peut-être était-ce pour ça que la boutique avait besoin d'un nouvel employé.

Mme Potter ouvrit la voie vers le fond du magasin et ouvrit la porte d'un bureau agréable.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose en attendant ? Du café ? De l'eau ?

S'asseyant en face du bureau, Remus répondit :

-Du café serait le bienvenu.

Il espérait que le liquide noir l'aiderait à se calmer un peu. Il était plus nerveux à l'idée de l'entretien à venir qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre.

Mme Potter hocha la tête et quitta le bureau. Remus l'entendit se déplacer vers la pièce suivante. Quelques instants plus tard seulement, elle revint en portant un grande tasse de café qu'elle plaça devant lui sur le bureau. Un petit sachet de sucre et un pot de lait étaient posés sur la soucoupe.

-Voilà, dit-elle à Remus avec un sourire.

-Merci.

Remus prit le sucre et ouvrit le sachet, versant son contenu dans sa tasse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius est quelqu'un de très gentil. Vous aurez le poste. J'en suis presque sûre.

Remus leva les yeux vers elle et sourit à ses mots de sympathie. Il semblait que sa nervosité se voyait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mme Potter lui rendit son sourire et dit :

-Je suis dehors si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci.

Remus prit la tasse et avala une gorgée tandis que la jeune femme quittait la pièce pour reprendre sa place derrière le bureau. La porte du bureau de M. Black resta un peu ouverte, si bien que Remus pouvait entendre ce qui se passait au-dehors.

Après quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures à Remus, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la boutique.

-Hé, Lily ! Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là ? lança une voix.

Une voix qui donna des frissons dans le dos de Remus sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-Oh, et voilà le gâteau que tu voulais.

-Salut, Sirius, le salua Mme Potter, ou Lily. Oui, M. Lupin t'attend dans ton bureau.

-M. Lupin ? C'est celui qui est intéressé par le poste, c'est ça ? Il a appelé il y a quelques jours, entendit Remus et à sa grande gêne, il sentit son membre se durcir.

Pour une raison inconnue, la voix du propriétaire du magasin de motos l'excitait au-delà de toute mesure.

-C'est lui, confirma Mme Potter.

-Bien, je vais lui parler. Je ne pense pas que ça prendra beaucoup de temps, déclara M. Black et Remus entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient.

La porte s'ouvrit et il y eu un silence pendant un moment. Remus se retourna, ne voulant pas être impoli en tournant le dos à celui qui était potentiellement son nouveau patron.

Au moment où il se tourna pour regarder vers la porte, ses yeux rencontrèrent un dos large et une longue queue de cheval brune qui pendait sur une veste. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il avait déjà rencontré cet homme.

M. Black ferma la porte et à l'étonnement de Remus, tourna la clé dans la serrure pour la verrouiller.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, voulant demander pourquoi la porte était verrouillée, quand M. Black se retourna, lui faisant face pour la première fois. Remus en resta bouche-bée. Des yeux gris pétillèrent de malice.

-Bonjour ! Quelle bonne surprise.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus se retrouva allongé près de ses papiers sur le bureau, avec Sirius en train de s'enfoncer dans son corps consentant. Il tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements, parce que Lily ou des consommateurs potentiels auraient pu les entendre coucher ensemble. C'était quelque chose dont Remus pouvait aisément se passer.

Sirius lui sourit et mit la main sur ses papiers, les parcourant des yeux alors qu'il bougeait en Remus à un rythme régulier.

-Tu es toujours intéressé par le poste, hein ? demanda-t-il entre deux halètements.

Remus hocha fébrilement la tête, incapable de former une phrase complète pour le moment.

-Génial. Je pense que j'aurais été vexé si tu n'avais plus voulu travailler ici.

Sirius sourit à son futur employé et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

Des heures plus tard, Remus quitta le « Black Motors », un nouveau contrat d'embauche et le numéro de téléphone d'un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'il ait jamais rencontré dans son sac. Se souriant à lui-même, Remus songea aux étranges évènements de ces derniers jours. Qui aurait pu deviner que coucher avec un inconnu dans un ascenseur lui rapporterait un jour un petit ami très séduisant et un nouveau job ?

Pour sûr, Remus ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

***

Un petit commentaire ? Vos reviews seront traduites à l'auteur.


End file.
